Game Versions
Praey for the Gods has gone through several versions during the course of its development by No Matter Studios. The game released in Early Access on Steam with Version 0.5.006. Patches Early Access 0.5.006 https://steamcommunity.com/games/494430/announcements/detail/1703951743126785008 Release Date: 31st January 2019 - Game launched on Steam. Early Access Build 0.5.007 Hot Fix https://steamcommunity.com/games/494430/announcements/detail/1741107147114713308 Release Date: 1st February 2019 - Fixed a bug that had the boar boss (3rd boss) idling in place after charging. Early Access Build 0.5.008 Hot Fix https://steamcommunity.com/games/494430/announcements/detail/1741107147117413529 Release Date: 2nd February 2019 - Fixed the player easily able to get out of bounds in the first boss arena. - Fixed the player falling through the ground in the boar boss arena. - Fixed the tower boss randomly disappearing during battle. - Added V-Sync option to the graphics menu. - Added Chromatic Aberration option to the graphics menu. Early Access Build 0.5.011 https://steamcommunity.com/games/494430/announcements/detail/1739981528110640992 Release Date: 11th February 2019 - Added a small Health Regen to Easy/Normal. - Changed survival mechanics in Easy/Normal to be a incentive based solution, eating and sleeping gives you bonuses which help in defeating enemies and bosses. - Fade out the distortion sound while low health. - Changed raw food to give the player a small amount of health, cooking food is still the best option for health. - Tweaked the puzzle leading up to Boss 3 to be easier to jump to. - Changed the amount of stats finishing a pull switch on a boss gives you per difficulty level. - Added subtle particles to pull switches on bosses to assist in finding them. - Fixed a crash bug when dying in Boss 3’s arena. - Wood burns for a longer amount of time. - Changed the intro section to teach that the grappling hook can attach to rock walls. - Changed the intro section to teach climb leap. - Added more clues for how to get on to Boss 4. - Made some opportunities for getting on Boss 4 more manageable. - Changed Boss 2’s puzzle so it doesn’t require the player to redo the whole thing when falling off. - Changed damage player takes from attacks while in ragdoll to 0. No more cheap shots. Early Access Build 0.5.012 Hot Fix https://steamcommunity.com/games/494430/announcements/detail/1739981528115037539 Release Date: 9th February 2019 - Fixed resolution too high for graphics card prompt soft locking the game. - Fixed game not auto recognizing Nvidia Titan graphics cards. - Changed Undead jump attack radius to be smaller. - Changed Champion staff hit box to be smaller. - Change wraiths to idle a bit longer before attack. Early Access Build 0.5.019 / Key Rebinding https://steamcommunity.com/games/494430/announcements/detail/1759123375953443764 Release Date: 26th February 2019 - Added keyboard/mouse key rebinding. You can now change your keyboard and mouse controls to anything that suits you. - Added some small artwork to assist with specific puzzles. - Added a campfire icon to cook with. Early Access Build 0.5.023 / Weapon Repair - Dismantle - Durability https://steamcommunity.com/games/494430/announcements/detail/1799657041055834867 Release Date: 07th March 2019 - Added weapon repair. - Added weapon dismantle. - Added low durability weapon flashing indication. - Added critical hit on weapon break. - Added damaged weapon sounds. - Added repair sounds. - Increased overall durability of weapons. - Added boss #3 statue when returning to arena after defeating it. Early Access Build 0.5.024 Hot Fix https://steamcommunity.com/games/494430/announcements/detail/1799657041062522956 Release Date: 09th March 2019 - Fixed weapon repair duplication glitch. Early Access Build 0.5.025 Camera Distance Bug Fixes https://steamcommunity.com/games/494430/announcements/detail/1806413264822246290 Release Date: 17th March 2019 - Added ability to change camera view default distance. - Fixed white screen soft lock. - Fixed 1st Boss arena pull switch not having the proper vfx. - Fixed 1st Boss arena pull switch not turning black when disabling. - Fixed respawn events happening while in caves, potentially trapping players in puzzles. - Fixed chromatic aberration not saving. - Fixed graphics settings not showing while in menu. - Fixed champion combat radius breaking campfires. - Fixed keyboard rebinding not giving the option to save if you delete keys. Early Access Build 0.5.028 Removed Unity Launcher New Navmesh https://steamcommunity.com/games/494430/announcements/detail/1776015676295586289 Release Date: 4th April 2019 - New Navmesh System. - Removed Unity Launcher. - Lore update 1st pass. - Tweak spores on Boss #2 so that they navigate to the player better while climbing. - Re-sampled all audio to reduce memory usage. - Updated weather sounds with new stereo ones. - Fixed champion getting stuck in idle bug. - Fixed skinning on players shoulders. - Fixed the cleanup of bosses, to reduce their memory usage. - Fixed rare crash when exiting the game. Early Access Build 0.5.032 Echo Mode (Boss Replay) https://steamcommunity.com/games/494430/announcements/detail/1642034851142026749 Release Date: 19th April 2019 - Added Boss Replay. - Added dodge to intro tutorial. - Added jump back prompt while climbing. - Added save before first boss so player doesn’t need to walk through snow every time. - Fixed upgraded light outfits so fur doesn’t stick inside of them. - Fixed wind on fur of outfits, so it is consistent across all of them. - Fixed Boss #3 destructibles to fade properly. - Fixed bug with Boss #4’s statue being there before it was defeated. - Fixed wraith pathing issue. - Fixed undead continuing to fall when climbing out of the ground. Early Access Build 0.5.037 Performance Update https://steamcommunity.com/games/494430/announcements/detail/1612763991208181245 Release Date: 15th May 2019 - Updated/Optimized the Engine and many internal systems for increased performance. - Map tab now comes back up if it’s the last selected. - Optimized snow terrain so it runs faster and uses less memory. - Tutorial area fires will now stick around even after tutorial completion. - Optimized boss #3 arena’s lighting. - Fixed dodge double tap prompt to not show three taps. - Fixed particle despawn issue. - Fixed object duplication if going in and out of boss #3 arena. Early Access Build 0.5.038 Hot Fix https://steamcommunity.com/games/494430/announcements/detail/2715020104637807322 Release Date: 17th May 2019 - Fixed screen going completely black and staying that way while playing. Early Access Build 0.5.040 Hot Fix https://steamcommunity.com/games/494430/announcements/detail/1613890529289022304 Release Date: 22nd May 2019 - Fixed Windows language settings breaking the game data causing all sorts of random issues (auto running, inverted controls, god mode, super long ragdolls, etc.). - Fixed the player continuing to move forward after attacking. - Fixed the dismantle popup window staying up after dismantle. - Fixed cold aim shake not working if game is loaded at full cold. - Fixed Undead jump attacking into the terrain. Early Access Build 0.5.042 Achievements https://steamcommunity.com/games/494430/announcements/detail/1602632798035530908 Release Date: 7th June 2019 - Added Achievements. - Fixed AMD bug that caused fur to mess up and obscure the screen. - Added a message to let players know the game won't save during Echo Mode. - Added a Exit Echo Mode button to the Pause Menu. Early Access Build 0.5.045 Accessibility https://steamcommunity.com/games/494430/announcements/detail/1607137665039857816 Release Date: 22nd June 2019 - Added accessibility option to hold instead of tap during a boss shake, to help people with difficulty tapping. - Added a prompt for Unequip Weapon when holding a weapon and idle. - Added Hungarian/Polish/Danish languages. - Changed the behavior when switching to melee with no weapons, now bare hand attack will be selected. - More optimization. - Changed the max manual save file amount from 100 to 200. - Fix the totem upgrade when max totems are reached. Early Access Build 0.5.048 Optimization Phase 2 https://steamcommunity.com/games/494430/announcements/detail/1604888400000283643 - Updated vegetation system to a newer more performant version. - Added grass draw distance slider to Graphics options. - Cleaned up physics meshes on cliffs and ruins. - Optimized texture sizes to keep memory use down. - Optimized particle fog. - Added LOD’s to the roots in the temple. - Fixed Skin Shader on lower graphics settings. - Fixed multiple frame rate hitch sources. - Fixed undead sword hitbox length to match sword better. - Fixed some scaffolding positions so the player doesn’t go through on pull up. - Fixed an issue with players falling under the temple upon save. Early Access Build 0.5.065 Boost Mode https://steamcommunity.com/games/494430/announcements/detail/1592509846742157760 - Added Boost and Survival modes for all difficulty levels. Boost is geared towards players that don't want to manage stats. - Boost mode Hunger and Exhaustion are purely for boosting the player, Cold will still impact the player but Cold Resistance will auto regen when out of extreme cold. - Reduced initial load times by bundling assets and loading only when needed. - Reduced overall memory usage. - Updated all upgrade levels of the light, medium and heavy outfits, now every level looks a bit different than the last. - Added a floating stat UI under the Stamina wheel, this allows you to see your stats in a minimized fashion. - Updated larger stat Icons to be more recognizable, and have extra ties to color. - Removed up/down arrows and plus/negative to denote buffs and debuffs, it is now all shown in the stamina wheel directly. - Added a overlay over the health UI to denote the players level of cold resistance, once cold resistance is low enough the player will start taking damage. - Added Options to change the way stat UI is displayed. - Updated difficulty descriptions, to describe every level. - Added Turkish language localization. - Added light rig to the player to add a bit more color and bring out details. - Added a wait to context prompts before you can click to close them, this ensures people don't accidently skip them and miss vital information. - Changed the look of the one time stamina upgrade to be more of a pie shape. - Updated/Added LODs on many assets through out the world. - Added small input buffer to deploy the sail cloth, to make it easier to perform the action. - Added auto turn sail cloth based on velocity, so the player doesn't sail backwards for long periods. - Added a new subtle follow camera to Boss 1 that will adjust the camera automatically but still give the player plenty of control. - Adjusted the grappling hook spot camera on Boss 1 to be further out and not zoom in on rotate. - Implemented air resistance for when the player is flying through the air, to naturally slow her down. - Removed subtle sliding the player used to do when moving sideways on steep surfaces. - Cleaned up the swim to walk blend on uneven surfaces. - Fixed items dropping through the world. This applies to dropping items from inventory and items collected from bushes and tree saplings. - Fixed falling through world issue when loading in some areas of the temple. - Fixed issue where bosses defeated before achievements where implemented weren't counted. Now opening an old save should give you the achievements. - Fixed an issue where killing all bosses on legendary didn't give you the hard achievement. - Fixed the friction on the player ragdoll, to prevent lengthy slide down mountain scenarios. - Fixed issue with the player climb leaping through collision. - Fixed issue with the player stepping up on a object and immediately slipping down. - Fixed issue with the players fur popping out while sleeping. - Fixed issue with the player pulling up from climb through small collision. - Fixed velocity issue while jumping on a flying boss. - Fixed destructible objects not fading out. - Fixed sigil hand offset bug. - Fixed key binding breaking if you pressed back button while binding. - Fixed bug where the player would pop into collision while swinging, then be able to climb in there. - Fixed issue where the player would pull up on a moving boss and immediately fall off. - Fixed bug where combat and boss music stayed on while in the menu. - Fixed bug with red stamina burn notifier jumping around the stamina wheel when running and rolling at the same time. - Fixed issue where upgrading outfits in inventory didn't update the paperdoll to reflect the changes. - Fixed sigil particle FX not displaying as large as they should have. - Fixed Champion charge attack particles. - Fixed Boss 2 charge attack particles. - Fixed ripples in water not showing in Boss 4 underground cave. Early Access Build 0.5.066 Hot Fix https://steamcommunity.com/games/494430/announcements/detail/1592510390763703914 - Fixed specific sounds not playing on certain bosses. Early Access Build 0.5.072 Trick or Treat! https://steamcommunity.com/games/494430/announcements/detail/1657814577465362731 - Introduced Shaman Outfit. - Introduced Witch Outfit. - Introduced Pumpkin Pet. - STARTED Mon, October 28, 2019 @ 5:00 pm GMT. - ENDS Fri, November 1, 2019 @ 5:00 pm GMT. Early Access Build 0.5.073 Hot Fix https://steamcommunity.com/games/494430/announcements/detail/1657814577485392369 - Fixed pumpkin pet giving the players the wrong data in their inventory. Notes Patches with Hot Fix in the title mostly contain bug fixes, while Patches with other descriptive words contain gameplay changes and/or new features. All Patches contain some kind of bug fixes. Trivia * With Patch 0.5.019, No Matter Studios included a link to their new Trello Page with a Developmental Roadmap for Praey for the Gods. * With Patch 0.5.023, Weapon Repair and Dismantlement was introduced to the game. * With Patch 0.5.025, Camera Distance settings were added to the menu. * With Patch 0.5.028, the Unity Launcher was removed and the game will now load when clicking "Play" on Steam. * With Patch 0.5.032, an "Echo Mode," or Boss Replay mechanic, was added to the game. * With Patch 0.5.037, the underlying game engine used for the game (https://unity.com/madewith/praey-for-the-gods) was updated. * With Patch 0.5.045, the names of each of the Gods were officially revealed. Up until this point fans had either used their own names, or the names revealed by developers in interviews, livestreams, etc. References